Be Careful What You Wish For
by President ORB
Summary: Danny likes Sam, and Desiree gets loose. And her sidekick finds out that Danny can't talk when Sam's around, and Desiree makes his wish about it come true.  Please R&R.
1. Danny Is 'Too' Nervous

"You can really do that?" asked Ginger. "Of course I can. Now what is your wish?" asked Desiree. Ginger didn't hesitate, "Well, I need you to get me out of here, but I'll need you later on, so...I wish both you and me could never be thrown back into the ghost portal ever again, and that we were out of here!" Desiree smiled as she said, "So you have wished it, so it shall be." And they were soon out in the town of Amity Park. "So, what shall we do, my dear child?" asked Desiree, looking back at Ginger. She looked up, "Well, I don't know, I've never been out here before. It's so cool!" Desiree smiled, "Well, I can show you something, and then I'll give you a perfect motive!" she said as she grabbed Ginger's hand. 

"Danny, get it over with! It's not like no one can tell that you like her." said Tucker, walking through the hallway in Casper High with Danny. He looked back, "Tucker, you know I can't do that. And how would anyone else know?" replied Danny. Tucker looked back at him, "Hello? Have you seen the way you drool, you weren't as bad when you were around Paulina! I just don't see what's so hard. I can just go up to anybody and say hi, and then ask them to go out with me!" "Yeah, and they always think you are a nerd, and either run away, or ignore you by saying no." replied Danny. "At least I got you to admit it in front of me. It took me forever to do that, you know." Tucker said. Danny turned around, "Yeah, but I just don't see how I ever started to like my best friend. And it's not like she likes me back." Tucker smiled to himself, "You have no idea." he thought. Obviously, Tucker got Sam to come out with it as well. And this was just too perfect for him. His two best friends liked eachother, and neither of them knew about it. It was awesome.

"Really? He's a halfa, that's so cool! I thought they were justa legend." said Ginger, as Desiree explained who Danny Phantom was. They were passing by the school, and Ginger looked in the window, "Hey, that's him, right?" she said, pointing at Danny. "Yes, my dear. That's the ghostboy. And you are to destroy him, with my help. Got that, Ginger?" replied Desiree. Ginger smiled, and turned around, "This will be a blast! Thanks." Desiree smiled and then looked back at Ginger. "This sure will be a blast. And poor Danny Phantom is going to pay the price." she said.

Danny looked up, because his ghost sense came out. "What is it?" asked Tucker. "Oh, nothing. I'm not in the mood to do this, but it looks like I have no choice." he replied, grabbing the thermos out of his backpack. "I gotta go." he said, and then changed into Danny Phantom, and left. "Now, where are you?" he said, looking around. Then, he noticed Desiree following another ghost. "Great, two at the same time." he said sarcastically. Desiree turned, "There he is, Ginger. Do what you can, okay? I've got something better to do." she said, and Ginger headed straight for Danny. "Ahh!" he screamed, as he was pushed back by Ginger. "So, ghostboy, any last words?" she asked. Danny looked up, "Yeah, this is for you." he said, punching her back. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to never hit a girl?" she said, flying back towards him. Danny ducked, and then turned around, trying to pull Ginger into the thermos. But it wouldn't work. "What the?"he said, looking at it in surprise. "Don't worry, I won't ever leave you alone. My wish was granted, and now neither me, or my newest friend, Desiree, can ever be put back into the ghost world again!" Danny gasped, "What?" he yelled. Ginger smiled, and hit him with a ghost ray. "Ahh!" he screamed again, this time, falling to the ground. And then, changing back into Danny Fenton. "Don't you worry! I'll be back." she said, flying away. Then, Tucker came running out of the school. "Dude, you okay?" he asked. Danny looked up, to see Tucker standing over him. "I'm fine, just help me get up." he replied. And Tucker did as he was told. "So, you sure you're okay, and who was that?" he asked. Danny looked up, I don't know, but she's working with Desiree. And neither of them can be pulled into the Fenton Thermos, or the Ghost World. And it's definately not good."

"So, you okay?" asked Sam, walking outside. "Thanks for showing up, Sam." said Tucker. "Hey! I was busy, okay?" she replied. "So, why didn't they get sucked into the Fenton Thermos, I saw you use it on the one ghost." "Uh, well, I, uh..." said Danny, trying to explain. "Danny? Are you okay?" she asked. Tucker explained to Sam about why the thermos didn't work. "So, what's wrong with Danny?" Sam asked, looking backat Danny, who was still a little panicky. "I don't think I can tell you that, but maybe he can." replied Tucker, scooting Danny forward. "Uh, hi?" said Sam. Danny was sweating to death by now, "Um...uh, h-hi." he replied, just barely. Tucker looked back at him, "Okay, you are definatley not ready." he thought, taking Danny back. "Never mind." he told Sam, and she shrugged. "Danny, you seriously need help talking to her, just think she's just your friend. Like usual, only just think that you don't like her." Tucker encouraged. "That's what I'm trying to tell her, Tuck. How can I tell her something, if I don't think about it?" he asked. And then walked away. "This is not going too well. I'll just have to get you a tutor or something, 'cause you suck at talking to girls, you know."

"Did you even get anything?" asked Desiree. Ginger looked down, "I'm sorry. He wasn't thinking about anything, really." she said. "Well, next time, listen carefully!" yelled Desiree. "I'm sorry, Desiree. I will get his desires, I promise." Ginger replied. "Good, now is there anyone else we can find, that's close to him, or is with him everyday, or something?" asked Desiree. Then she smiled, "Oh, wait. I already had a number on her. But I'm sure it'll be just fine. This girl named Sam, she's his best friend. Ginger, if you can't get to Danny, then you get to her. Do you know what she looks like?" Ginger thought for a moment, "Aww, yes. She was the one wearing black, right? The goth girl." she said. "Yes, that's her, either Danny or Sam, now go do your best." replied Desiree, motioning Ginger to leave. Ginger flew outside, and looked around. There were a few houses in site, but she noticed the Fenton house first. And that's where she was headed.

"Listen, you can't tutor me on how to ask a girl out. That's just not something that you can do, Tucker. Trust me." Danny said, walking up to his front steps. "What is that supposed to mean?" asked Tucker. "It means that...Oh, man! I just remembered that Sam was supposed to come over today. Great, now what am I supposed to do?" he replied. Tucker smiled, "I can help." "No, you can't. But I'm sure that I can figure something out, I'll practice or something. I can do it, I hope." replied Danny, walking into his house, and closing the door behind him. "Hey, Danny. What were you talking to Tucker about out there?" asked Jazz, from in the doorway. "Uh, nothing. I, uh, have to go up to my room, now." he answered, running as fast as he could up the stairs. Jazz looked confused, but she promised herself she wouldn't give up, so she would investigate later. Danny shut the door behind him, as he ran into his room. "Man, what does she want? She's been asking me about everything when I get home, and I know I probably made her even more suspicious than before by saying that, but for now, it's time to practice talking, like I normally would." he thought. And right then, his ghost sense went off.

"Oh, great." he said, looking around, "Now, where are you?" he asked. Suddenly, Ginger came out from behind him, "Aww, what's wrong?" she asked. Danny turned around, just in time to get punched in the face. "Oww! Okay, now you're gonna get it." he said. Ginger became transparent, just as Danny came near. And as he was stil trying to get her somehow, she was doing her best to hear his thoughts. But they were being blurred because he kept moving around. "Sheesh, could you hold still for a moment? You are worse than little friend of yours, Sam!" she yelled, grasping Danny as tight as she could. "Yes, Desiree taught me well about her little adventure with that friend of yours. And she was very good at making wishes, you know that?" she told him. She then heard him think about why he couldn't talk to Sam, and she let him go. "W-what are you doing?" he asked. "I have all I need, kid. Thanks for giving me that perfect thought, it's just what Desiree wanted!" she said, as she flew away again, and back to hide-out, where Desiree was waiting.

"So, he wants to talk to her, about what though? I need more, go get what you can from that girl, now!" said Desiree, after listening to Ginger. "Okay, girl. Watch out, I'm coming!" said Ginger, flying out the window. "Now, where...Ah!" she said, flying down to the Manson's house. "Man, this girl's got it good." she said, looking in the window. "Now, if she's alone, that means she's thinking, right?" she thought to herself. She snuck in, but Sam had left right as she got in. So all she got was that Sam was going to Danny's house. And that was going to be valuable enough for Desiree.


	2. I Hate Purple Smoke'

Ginger flew back out the window, noticing Sam walking down the sidewalk. "This should be satisfying." she said, and soon followed her. Sam looked at the ground, and tried to think of why DAnny kept acting so weird around her. "I know that I like him, but with the way he's been acting, it makes things more confusing. If there was some way to just tell him everything, it would make life so much easier." she thought. And Ginger was listening, because of Desiree's orders, and now she was gonna get the best combo ever made. She know knew that the two 'best friends' actually liked eachother, and this meant that they were having a hard time, so they would be making wishes. 

**Meanwhile, at Danny's house...**

"Oh, man! I'm getting worse at covering it all up! I won't stand a chance, especially since we'll be alone!" he said, looking out the window. Suddenly, Jazzmine knocked on the door. "What?" he asked, and Jazz came in. "The better question is 'What is going on with YOU?'. You're acting all weird, and now you're avoiding everything! What's with you?" she asked. Danny didn't move, he wouldn't tell Jazz anything, it wouldn't be a smart thing to do. Even if she can keep a secret real well. "It's none of your business." he said, turning back around. "Really? I never knew." she replied sarcastically, "Danny, something's going on, and I just want to help, okay?" Danny looked up, "I don't know if I can trust her, or not. She's done so much before, and she knows about my ghost powers, but I'm still not sure." he thought. Just then, the doorbell rang, and he snapped out of thought. "Uh, nice talking with you, but I gotta go!" he yelled, as he flew down the steps to the front door. Jazz stayed in his room, until she finally opened the door again, and started to wonder what was really going on. She looked down the stairway, and noticed him opening the door. "Who is that?" she thought. But then, she instantly knew what was going on. "Oh, poor, poor Danny, first crush is very hard to live through, only this time I'm not too sure about it, but still, uh, good luck." she thought, walking back into her own room.

"Uh, we're doing today's homework, it's uh, um, oh yeah! Math, right?" Danny said nervously. "So, you gonna let me in?" Sam replied, thinking, "He acts as strange at school as he does here." "Huh? Oh yeah, uh, we can study in my room." he said, stepping aside. He was so nervous, he didn't notice his ghost sense go off, as he shut the door. Sam headed up the stairs, Danny right behind her. And once they got into his room, she asked, "Hey, Danny? Can I ask you something?" Danny didn't really hear her, but nodded anyway. "Okay, well, it looks like something's going on, but i'm not too sure about it, and I wanted to know if you felt the same way and all." Danny was too confused by this, but said, "What? What are you talking about?" Sam closed the door, "I'm talking about the way you're acting, especailly around me. You've never been this way before. I'm just worried." Danny looked down, "Man, if I could only tell her how I really feel, it would make life so much easier." he thought. "Uh, anyway, about that homework..." Sam said, trying to get off the subject. "Huh? Oh yeah, right." he replied, walking over to his backpack. He pulled out his textbook, and his ghost sense went off again, but he still didn't realize it. Ginger snuck into his room, and hid from the two of them, getting each and every word from their mouths, and every thought in their head.

"Uh, Danny? You have to reduce, remember?" Sam said, pointing the problem out on his paper. "Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, I forgot, sorry." he replied, then thought, "How stupid can you get, really? I can't take this stuff anymore, and if my mind starts to wonder, I'll be writing stuff on my paper that I wouldn't want her to see!" At the same moment, Sam removed her hand from his paper, noticing she had sort of left it there, "Man, I'll never be able to tell him anything, especailly now! I wish I could just tell him the truth someday! Only, I hope it won't be too late." she thought. She looked back at her paper, and then at Danny. She put her hand back on her textbook, and looked back at her paper, continuing to write. "Uh, Sam?" said Danny, putting his hand on hers. He son noticed what he had done, and pulled away. He turned red as he tried to say, "S-sorry." Sam then noticed what was going on. "He likes me, he did that once with Paulina, only it was different, his eyes were different, oh yeah! That's because he was still..." she broke off, noticing that Danny was still very red. "Uh, it's okay, it happens." she replied, trying to make him feel better. Danny didn't move, he didn't know what to do. He could try to focus on his homework, but he'll probably end up doing 'that' again. "This is hopeless! I wish I could just tell her everything, and that she would actually understand! I mean, it's not like she likes me back!" he thought.

"Oh, this is good!" said Ginger, flying back to Desiree's hide-out. "What did you get from them?" she asked. Ginger replied with a smile, "The ghostboy wants to tell the girl how he feels. Same with the girl, Maam." Desiree smiled, "Then let us grant their wishes, shall we?" Ginger and Desiree soon gathered at Danny's house. "Ready?" she asked. Ginger nodded, and Desiree soon flew inside the ghostboy's room. "Huh?" said Sam, looking up. She saw Desiree, and shook Danny. He turned around, "Oh, great! Both of you again." He went ghost, but it was too late, Desiree had shot him back, and covered him in a strange, purple-colored smoke. Sam looked back in enough time to be covered in the same smoke. "Hey..." she said, before the two were covered in the purple smoke. "I think we should leave, Ginger. We wouldn't want to get in the way, now would we?" said Desiree, leaving with Ginger right behind her. Ginger looked back, and said, "What did you do to them?" Desiree frowned, "Why does it matter? You aren't supposed to care about humans, child. Trust me on this, Ginger." Ginger was still worried, but she followed Desiree anyway.

"Huh? What just happened?" asked Sam, trying to see through the fading smoke. She looked back at the door. "Oh, no! Desiree must have--" she broke off, seeing Danny. "Are you okay, Danny?" she asked him. He had apparently fallen to the ground, when he was covered in the smoke. She looked down, and he was just laying there. She didn't know if he was unconcious or not, but she was too worried to wait. She got up, and walked over to him. "Danny? Danny, wake up!" sherepeated. She shook him, and he finally came through. "Huh? W-what happened?" he asked, still a little dazed. "Well, you're okay now, that's all that matters." replied Sam. "Huh?" he said, then looked back at Sam, "Oh, uh, yeah." he said, trying to get up. "Are you okay? Do you need help?" she asked, helping him get up. He finally got to his feet, when he turned around. "I'm fine, really." he told her.

Sam was relieved, but she knew that Desiree had to have done something to both of them, she wouldn't just spray purple smoke at them for no reason. "Are you sure?" she asked again. Danny smiled, "I told you--" he broke off, and he started to stare at Sam. "Yeah, that sure proves that you're okay." she replied sarcastically, "Now, how am I supposed to fix this? Maybe Tucker will know what to do, but how do I get out of here without Danny's parents noticing?" she thought. Suddenly, Jazz knocked on the door again. "Danny, you in there?" she asked. And right then, Danny turned back to normal. Jazz let herself in, to see Sam holding Danny's arm, and Danny holding his head, as if he'd been hurt. "Oh, no! What happened?" she asked. "I don't know, I can't remember anything." replied Danny. Jazz looked over at Sam, "What happened?" Sam tried to think back, "I'm not sure." she lied. She couldn't tell Jazz about what had happened, she would make things worse, especially for Danny, and she didn't want to hurt him anymore. "Hey, we're going to go back to my place to study, okay?" she told Jazz. "Not in his condition, he isn't. My little brother isn't going anywhere, he looks like he's been knocked out or something. ... Sam, are you leaving something out? Because I'm just worried about Danny, you can tell me." replied Jazz. Sam was about to reply, but something came over her. She suddenly yelled, "I'm worried about Danny, too!" And then, she put her hand to her forehead. "Whoa, what just happened?" she asked. "Uh, you, I was...okay, something is going on here, and if you don't know, and Danny doesn't know, then I'll just have to find out for myself!" replied Jazz, running out of the room.

"Sheesh, what's her problem?" said Danny, watching his sister running out of his room. He looked back at Sam, "Uh, what were we doing?" he asked. "I don't know, Danny. I can't remember a thing. And I know it had to be important somehow, I just know it." she replied. Danny looked at Sam again, "Uh, then what are we--" he broke off, then said, "Wow, you know, you're really pretty." Sam looked down, confused, "What are you--" she broke, "Uh,thanks, I really liked that. Say something else."she asked him. He smiled, "Okay, well, how about...that I've liked you since the first day I ever met you, really." Sam smiled back, "Really?" she asked, and before Danny could answer, he snapped back to reality. "Whoa, what happened?" he said. Sam looked back down, "You said that you liked me." she replied. Danny gulped, "I did?" Sam smiled, "Yeah, it's not like I don't like you back--" she said, and then put her hand on her forehead again, "Okay, that was weird, what just happened?" she asked. Danny was still trying to get over what he had just heard, "How did I say that i liked her, and how does she like me back? And how come I don't remember anything, things are so confusing around here!" he thought. Sam looked back at him, "Oh, Danny? What exactly were we doing?" she asked him. Danny looked up, "Uh, actually, I--" he broke off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Apparently, everytime they looked at eachothers' eyes, the spell that Desiree put on them would activate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, Danny, are you okay? You're looking at me kind of..." she stopped, "That's the way you were always looking at me when Tucker's talking to you. So, that's what's going on." she thought, "We need to get to Tucker's! Come on!" she told him. And Danny followed her downstairs. "Oh, no! I forgot about your parents." she said. Danny looked at the door, "If you want to go to Tucker's, then we'll go to Tucker's." he said, opening the door, and walking outside. Sam followed him, and then grabbed his hand, and started running towards Tucker's house.

Danny looked down, and then used the hand that wasn't being pulled on, to rub his head. "What happened?" he said. "We're going to find out in just a minute." Sam replied. Danny looked at Tucker's house, which was right in front of them, and then at his hand, which Sam was still pulling on. They ran up to the front door, and Sam knocked. "Yes?" asked Tucker, opening the door, "Oh, it's you guys. What are you doing here? And why are you holding hands?" Sam and Danny both looked down at their hands, and then turned red, as soon as they pulled them apart. "Listen, Tucker! Danny's been put under some stupid spell by Desiree. But, I have, too. ...I think. And now we can't remember barely anything from what happened. We need you to look up Desiree's stuff again, and see if we can stop her, because if you remember before, she had someone wish she couldn't be put back in the ghost zone. And we have to defeat her!" yelled Sam. Tucker thought for a moment, "Okay, okay. But I can't make any promises. Come on in, and I'll bring you guys up to my room." he replied.

They soon arrived in Tucker's room, completely 'Techno-Geek'-ish, and equipped with computerized stuff everywhere. "Don't say a word." he told them, seeing both of his friends snickering. He sat down in front of one of the computers, "Hey, we've looked her up before, haven't we? Oh, wait! That one fortune-teller lady at the carnival did, I forgot." he said. Danny replied, "Can't you hurry this up?" "Sheesh, I'm doing the best I can, alright?" he told him, turning his attention back to the computer. Sam looked around, and tried her best not to laugh her head off. "You know, Tucker, there is other life than computers." she thought, not wanting to say it out loud.

Danny's ghost sense went off, but he didn't notice, for he was too busy trying to get what he could from Tucker. ---"Just so you know, Danny and Sam were being followed as they headed for Tucker's house.--- Sam noticed something outside the window, and walked over to it. She looked down at the street below, and saw nothing. "Hmm..." she said, turning back around. Suddenly, Tucker yelled, "We got something, Sam! Come see!" Sam ran over to him, watching the computer screen. "Wait, this says she grants wishes, but me and Danny didn't say anything before Desiree came to Danny's." she said, reading the screen. Danny turned, "Wait! That other ghost, Desiree was using her. That first time I fought her she said something about Sam, and then the second time at my house, she wanted me to hold still, and she said she was reading my thoughts. That's it! She would read our minds, and then give Desiree what she wanted, wishes! And I made a big mistake, I wished I could tell Sam how I realy felt, because I was always too nervous around her. I didn't even mean anything by it! But, what did Sam wish?" he thought. He looked over at Sam, who looked up, and right then, his mind went blank. "Danny? Oh, no, the spell, it must have something to do with--" she said. Tucker filled in, "Your eyes? Yeah, I noticed, it says here for anything that has to deal with a boy-girl connection." he said, pointing to the screen. "So, we just have to avoid looking eachother in the eye. That shouldn't be toohard." she said, looking back down at the screen. "Uh, how do I get Danny back to normal now?" she asked, looking back up at him. "Don't look him in the eye." she thought, just as she looked up, "That was close, she thought, looking back down at the screen again. "I haven't figure that out yet, Sam." he replied.

"Danny? Danny, are you okay?" asked Tucker, waving his hand in front ofDanny's face. He didn't answer. "Well, that was a dud." he said, looking back at Sam. "No luck?" she asked. "Nope." he replied. Suddenly, Danny heard something from outside the window. He snapped back to reality, just in time to find Ginger and Desiree come in. "Hey! I don't want ghosts in my room!" yelled Tucker. Desiree went intangeable, and slid into the next room. "Hey, w-what's going on?" said Danny. "Danny, go ghost!" yelled Sam, and Danny did. "Okay, uh, what's your name again?" he asked. Ginger smiled, "It's Ginger, Ginger Sweeny. And I think you should meet my fist." she said, aiming her fist right at him. He dodged her hand, and hit her from behind with a ghost ray. "Hey, Danny, don't mess up my room!" yelled Tucker. "Fine, I'll take this outside." he replied, and chased Ginger out into the street. "So, you're the ghost that can read imnds, huh? And you want to work with Desiree because wants the wishes that everyone thinks about, to become wishes that really happen." he told her. "Oh, no, no, ghostboy. She just wants you and your friends out of the way. That's why she's been targeting you guys!" Ginger replied. Danny didn't like the sound of that, "Uh, if Desiree wants just me and Sam out, than why is she still hanging around?" he thought. Ginger smiled, "You know I can read your mind clearly, and I'll give you that answer. She wants to stick around, because she wants that geeky friend of yours out of the picture, too." "Grr..." Danny said, trying to dodge Ginger's attack again. "Ginger, we must go!" said Desiree, from behind Danny. He turned around, and Ginger hit him, knocking him to the ground. "Ha ha, later ghostboy!" she laughed, following Desiree once again.

Sam ran outside, along with Tucker, after noticing Danny on the ground. She bent down, "You okay?" she asked. Danny looked up, "Yeah, but it looks like Desiree just wants to keep us busy, and she wants to get Tucker, too." he told her, getting up. "Me?" Tucker replied, in shock. "Yeah, and I still don't get why. It's not like you can really do anything, right?" said Sam. Tucker yelled, "Hey!" Danny looked back at him, "She didn't mean it like that, I think. But it doesn't matter. We've got to find out where they're going, and find a way to get them back into the ghost zone." Tucker smiled, "Why don't you just 'wish' them back into the ghost zone? It worked before, didn't it?" Danny smiled too, "And it should be that easy, so...let's get going!" he said, grabbing Sam's hand. "Wha--" she said, but was soon being pulled up into the air, by Danny, who was soon chasing after Desiree and her little sidekick.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, what do you think? It took a while, but it is going great! And tomorrow, school starts, so I won't be reviewing as often, sorry! But I promise, I will finish this story as soon as possible, it's getting really good! And I promise to have fluff in the next chapter! -Bri (Aangsgirl)


End file.
